Dyna's Music Rankings
Key: Love Like Okay/Decent Dislike Hate ''21st Century Breakdown'' #East Jesus Nowhere #Last of the American Girls #American Eulogy #21st Century Breakdown #The Static Age #Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl) #Murder City #Peacemaker #See The Light #Before the Lobotomy #Christian's Inferno #iViva La Gloria! #Horseshoes and Handgrenades #21 Guns #Know Your Enemy #Restless Heart Syndrome #Last Night on Earth ''Ben Folds Five'' #Underground #Where's Summer B.? #Jackson Cannery #Sports & Wine #Alice Childress #Uncle Walter #The Last Polka #Julianne #Philosophy #Boxing #Video #The Best Imitation of Myself ERBs Season 2 #Gandhi vs MLK #Wrights vs Marios #Rasputin vs Stalin #Armstrong vs Ruth #Tesla vs Edison #Doc Brown vs The Doctor #Jobs vs Gates #MJ vs Elvis #Mozart vs Skrillex #Batman vs Sherlock #Lee vs Eastwood #Sinatra vs Mercury Source #Vader vs Hitler 2 #Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe #Moses vs Santa #Master Chief vs Leonidas #Adam vs Eve ''Erin's Runaway Imagination'' #Fatter than You #Falling Bullet #Not Tonight #Everybody Else #Late Nights at the Hawthorne Hotel #Fever And Chills #Am I Really That Ugly?/Volpi's Song #I'm Leaving #10 Miles to Kenner #Erin's Runaway Imagination #Slap! ''free*'' #everything must go #background vocals #bon nuit tree #utopia #international #free (and on our own) #award show #now #pascagoula pawn and gun #sleepwalker #just like me #depravity #i (don't know how to) party ''Fush Yu Mang'' #Why Can't We Be Friends? #Walkin' On The Sun #Flo #Padrino #The Fonz #Disconnect The Dots #Nervous In The Alley #Beer Goggles #Push #Let's Rock #Pet Names #Heave-Ho ''Nimrod'' #Scattered #Uptight #All the Time #The Grouch #Reject #Last Ride In #King For A Day #Nice Guys Finish Last #Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) #Redundant #Jinx/Haushinka #Prosthetic Head #Worry Rock #Walking Alone #Platypus (I Hate You) #Hitchin' a Ride #Take Back ''Noplace Like Nowhere'' #She's Dead #Los Angeles #Stay in love #Prince Charming #Stress #Concrete #You Piss Me Off #Angry White Guy #Postcard From Cariacou #After the Tornado #Slow #Boston Band ''They're Everywhere! #Math Prof Rock Star #Lucky #The Ballad of Barry Allen #They're Everywhere #The Music of You #Party on the Everglades #Mix Tape #Love What's Gone #Cut Off Your Head #Asshole #Better Than You #In a Bar Third-Wave Ska Vocalists #Karina Deniké and Elyse Rogers (Dance Hall Crashers) #Monique Powell (Save Ferris) #Dan Vitale (Bim Skala Bim) #Gwen Stefani (No Doubt) #Aaron Barrett (Reel Big Fish) #the sax guy from Fatter Than Albert #Josh86 (Black Square) #Toh Kay (Streetlight Manifesto) #Dicky Barrett (The Mighty Mighty Bosstones) #Steve Harwell (Smash Mouth) #the screamy guy from Fatter Than Albert #whoever actually sings in Less Than Jake ''Unorthodox Jukebox #Treasure #Locked Out of Heaven #Show Me #Natalie #When I Was Your Man #If I Knew #Moonshine #Young Girls #Gorilla #Money Make Her Smile ''"Weird Al" Yankovic in 3-D'' #I Lost On Jeopardy #Nature Trail to Hell #Mr. Popeil #Eat It #Theme from Rocky XIII (The Rye Or The Kaiser) #Midnight Star #Polkas on 45 #King of Suede #That Boy Could Dance #Buy Me a Condo #The Brady Bunch ''Whatever and Ever Amen'' #Battle of Who Could Care Less #Steven's Last Night In Town #Kate #Song For the Dumped #Brick #Selfless, Cold and Composed #One Angry Dwarf and 200 Solemn Faces #Fair #Smoke #Evaporated #Cigarette #Missing the War